


My Angel (Nickifer poem)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elegy, Lucifer Dies, M/M, Nick loses Lucifer, Poetry, Supernatural Poetry, nick is sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: A poem from Nick's POV about Lucifer's dead in the S13 finale.





	My Angel (Nickifer poem)

**Author's Note:**

> What is an elegy?
> 
> An elegy is a poem of serious reflection, usually a lament for the dead. The elements of traditional elegy mirror three stages of loss. First, there’s lament, where the speaker expresses grief and sorrow, then praise and admiration of the idealized dead, and finally consolation and solace. It follows a rhyme scheme of ABAB.

My Angel does not answer me anymore,  
Lips fallen silent and light dimmed,  
Yet my heart still bleeds still and sore,  
As my cry echoes through the breaking wind.

Like a ship wreaked on the shore,  
I, With hope lost and mournful dread,  
Watch my angel laying on the floor,  
As he laid cold and dead.

My Angel, I will not forget, that I swear,  
I won't forget the secrets you told,  
For what I know now, is quite rare,  
We took on the world as I was in your hold.

Our love had fearless wings,  
That rose with triumph out of fire,  
Crowned in gold, we ruled like kings,  
Trapped in the wire, we went down with gunfire.

My Angel, I swear that your memory will life,  
I will bring down the world to avenge you,  
Down they will go, with hammer and knife,  
I'll make sure they suffer as you did, ooh.

Laughing, they say that it's craziness,  
But when I have made the world bled,  
Down will I go to join your radiance,  
Towards the Land of Dead.

 


End file.
